Coup de foudre et conséquences
by Catirella
Summary: Il a vue la mort de prêt. Dieu lui a accorder. Il voit cela comme un signe et va au plus vite rendre son bien à autrui... Qui à dit que la foudre ne tomber jamais deux fois au même endroit ou sur la même personne ? ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 30]... YAOI


Titre : **Coup de foudre et conséquences**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 30)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Véridique comme le dit Cat ça existe mais c'est très très rare _

_L'a de la chance le Duo sur le coup_

_De quoi je parle ? faut lire ! bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 14 novembre 2006._

Bon avant tout sachez que ce qui se trouve dans cet OS est **PURE FICTION**.  
Rares sont les personnes qui ressortent vivantes ou indemnes dans un tel incident.  
Mais j'ai déjà vu une fois un ou deux cas à la télé.  
Personne n'explique le pourquoi du comment, mais les faits sont là, ils sont vivants avec peu de séquelles.  
Du moins physique.  
Pour mon OS j'ai occulté les séquelles sinon cela devient « Drama » et **je ne veux pas**.  
Donc pas la peine de me dire c'est impossible. Déjà, si ça l'est mais avec des séquelles je le redis et c'est l'avantage d'écrire une fiction tout est possible.  
Et les **miracle**s existent soit disant.  
Sur ce.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous un mardi de plus.  
BISOU.  
Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Encore plus cette semaine, Gomen.**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Coup de foudre et conséquences **

**

* * *

**

Environ : 6 573 960 102 habitants dans le Monde. Où je vis : **trois cents millions habitants**. Pays réputé pour ses tornades et ses hamburgers.

OUAIS.

Ça n'a aucun rapport.

M'en fous je voulais le dire, car je kiffe les hamburgers autant que les pizzas et j'ai failli mourir à cause des **HAMBURGERS**.

Non je ne me suis pas fait attaquer pour une bande qui se fait appeler les **_Cheeseburger_** !

J'ai pris un coup de foudre et me suis retrouvé aux urgences.

**POURQUOI MOI MON DIEU.**

Je vous raconte pas l'état de mes cheveux.

**UNE HORREUR.**

Moi qui les bichonne depuis leur premier soin capillaire.

Je ressemblais plus à rien.

**Si !**

Á Fran Fine dans " Une nounou d'enfer "….

**ET BIEN MOI JE L'AI VECU L'ENFER.**

Je veux ma maman.

Mais j'en ai pas c'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuuuuste.

Bon résultat, je suis vivant.

Ouais.

C'est pas grâce aux hamburgers.

C'est un **miracle **d'après les médecins.

Si cela peut arriver et Dieu sur ce coup là il a fait des étincelles…

AHHHHHHHHHH plus de trucs qui brillent j'ai cru y passer et j'ai vu toute ma courte vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Courte la vie et pas géniale mais c'est la mienne et si quelqu'un veux faire échange..

**Je prends !**

Pouuuuuuuuuuuuf, vie de crotte tiens.

J'ai même pas pu manger mon hamburger et mon double Cheeseburger.

La vie est trop injuste.

Quoi je suis ingrat ?

**HÉ !**

J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir envoyé un sms, mail, télégramme, lettre à celui qui m'a pris pour un toast.

J'ai rien demandé moi.

Et la pointe de mes cheveux est brûlée.

J'ai perdu 8 bons centimètres de cheveux.

**ME VENGERAIS.**

Comment j'ai pas encore trouvé mais si Dieu existe il va avoir les foudres de ma colère dès mon arrivée.

Je viens de penser un truc !

Je vais peut-être aller en enfer et c'était un avertissement !

**MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT.**

Quoi si ?

Mais c'est rien du tout ça.

Et il est la réincarnation de l'homme invisible mon nouveau voisin.

Tu le vois pas, tu l'entends pas et le sens pas non plus.

Hein ?

Il cuisine jamais car pas de bonne odeur de son appart comme pas de mauvaise.

Nan, j'irais pas m'excuser…

Nan nan nan…

Mais c'est juste un tout petit truc de rien du tout.

Pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf…

Ok je vais lui rendre le magazine.

Il était dans ma boite aux lettres aussi c'est pas comme si je l'avais volé il est arrivé chez moi par ERREUR.

**VOUS ENTENDEZ LÀ HAUT ?**

J'y suis pour rien.

C'est pas comme si non plus je l'avais ouvert pour regarder les mecs et leurs magnifiques tablettes de chocolat et quand ils sortent d'une piscine…

Ohhhhhhhhhh mon Dieu j'ai un eu aperçu du Paradis.

Bon d'accord je l'ai ouvert mais j'ai pas fait attention au nom sur celui-ci avant de l'ouvrir et après c'était trop tard. J'aurais eu l'air fin en petite tenue avec " about (2) " dans les mains. Je ne savais même pas qu'un magazine pareil existait.

J'ai cru en un signe du destin et pas un test version **barbecue**.

Je vais aller le lui rendre dès que les méchants en blouses blanches ils me donnent d'autres fringues.

Les miennes ont…

**Un peu grillé !**

J'ai filé dans un accoutrement, la honte en soit, mais là faut vite que je redonne son bien à mon voisin.

Veux pas jouer une nouvelle fois avec le feu.

Je défonce ma porte.

Hein ?

La clé elle a fondu !

Me demander pas pourquoi moi pas ?. !.

**J'EN SAIS RIEN.**

Et je m'en tape j'ai une deuxième chance je la prends au vol.

Le magasine, le magasine… AH ! Le voilà… Adieu beaux mâles…

Snif.

Et hop je suis sur son paillasson, le magazine dans une main et l'autre sur le point de sonner.

Aller je sonne.

« Même la sonnette elle est muette !.?. »

La porte s'ouvre et j'ai peur. Je ne m'y attendais pas vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de « ding dong »

« **Ahhhh**... »

Et là je viens de me prendre la foudre pour la deuxième fois en moins de 4 heures.

**PUTAIN DE CE MEC EST SEXE EN…**

**OH MON DIEU IL EST EN BOXER…**

Et là.

Un éclair…

Et,

Trou noir…

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je dois être au Paradis car mon idéal masculin est là au-dessus de moi.

« Le Paradis existe !… »

« Hn ? »

« Bizarre le Paradis ! »

« Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que nous allions à l'Hôpital ? »

« NON… J'en viens. »

Adorable son levé de sourcil…

Oh la touche que j'ai moi !

Même moi je ne voudrais pas de moi à cet instant.

Que je sois foudroyé, **JE VEUX MOURIR**.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Hamburgers, foudre… »

« Hn ? »

« J'ai pris la foudre en allant au fast-food. »

« Et vous êtes vivant ! Incroyable. Vos cheveux sont… »

« Horrible je sais… Bon ben je vous ai rendu le magasine que j'ai eu par erreur, je tiens à le préciser et que j'ai regardé… Enfin dévoré serait plus juste vu que j'ai bavé devant comme un dingue et Dieu il m'a puni. Mais je suis en vie et donc j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir vous rendre votre bien et de péter la porte de mon appart au fait ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens fatigué… Ah oui je n'ai pas mangé aussi c'est ça… »

Il me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

Il n'est pas loin de la vérité remarquez au vu que je reviens du royaume des morts en quelque sorte.

« Vous parlez toujours autant ? »

« Nan… »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

Et il lève les deux sourcils d'un coup.

« Là je suis fatigué, donc je parle moins que d'habitude… Bon je vais vous… »

Houla ! Ça tourne et ses mains sur les hanches n'arrangent pas mon état.

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de rester seul. »

« Mais si… Je sais pas… J'ai toujours été seul ! »

Il sait sourire ?

OH il est encore plus beau.

Je suis vraiment fatigué d'un coup. J'ai mes paupières lourdes mais lourdes.

Je me réveille dans un lit.

Qui n'est pas le mien.

Je sens tout bon.

Et surtout mes cheveux sont nattés à la perfection.

Où sont passés mes vêtements de fortune de l'hôpital ?

WHOUAAAAAAAAA, Je suis tout nu…. Tiens ? … J'ai une petite brûlure à la hanche droite ! C'est peut-être à cause de mes clés.

**MON APPARTEMENT !**

Il est ouvert.

Je sors du lit d'un coup et me retrouve en moins de deux sur le palier nu comme un ver.

« 'Jour Miss Mapel… »

« C'est la journée du nudisme M. Maxwell aujourd'hui ? »

« Nan… Désolé… »

« Moi pas… Bonne journée… »

Miss Mapel reprend son ascension des escaliers avec un sourire immense. Ben si elle meurt aujourd'hui à 79 printemps elle mourra heureuse.

Elle m'a bouffé des yeux mamie ! Et le mot et faible.

« Quand tu auras fini de t'exhiber les fesses à l'air, tu me le dis. »

Je fais volte face et ma natte vole dans les airs tel un fouet et du coup je me fouette moi-même comme une andouille.

« Aieeeeeeeeeee… »

« Baka. Ne reste pas en tenue d'Adam à sa première minute au milieu de palier… Miss Peacecraft descend je reconnais son pas léger dans les escaliers. »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour lui sauter dans les bras et il referme la porte sur nous.

« J'ai réparé ta porte comme j'ai pu. Tu vas devoir faire appel à un serrurier ou plus. Tu l'as vraiment défoncée. »

« C'est toi qui m'as mis tout nu ? »

« Hn… Tu étais un peu noir du coup de chaud que tu as eu. J'ai pris la liberté de couper le bout de tes cheveux brûlé et je t'ai lavé et recoiffé. »

« Merci. J'ai froid ! GRRRRRRRRRRRR … ? … Et faim, désolé… »

Je suis rouge de honte et ce traître de popaul dit bonjour a l'entrejambe de mon gentil voisin.

« Pardon… »

Il m'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Nous avons deux sortes d'appétit à satisfaire. »

**_Merci mon Dieu…_**

Hier, j'ai eu deux coups de foudre.

Mais franchement.

Je préfère les aboutissants du deuxième.

_**FIN**_

XXX  
Ça va mieux niveau inspiration, enfin je crois.  
En tout cas j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.  
Á la semaine prochaine.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

(1) : (Heure de Québec) - **6 573 968 782 habitants dans le Monde** le mardi 14 novembre 2006 à 5 h 14 min et 31 s. En France métropolitaine **61 044 684 habitants**. 

Info sur la foudre :  
La foudre frappe le sol à une vitesse d'environ 220 000 km/h et peut atteindre des températures de 28 000 °C.  
La plupart des gens qui survivent à la foudre continuent de souffrir d'effets sur la santé à long terme, notamment des troubles neurologiques ou des pertes de mémoire.

(2) : " about " gay life magazine. Je ne l'ai pas inventé il existe.

* * *

**Une petite Review ****  
****ou****  
****un petit Commentaire ? …** ↓↓↓


End file.
